A kettlebell is a dense, typically cast-iron or cast steel, exercise weight that resembles a ball with a U-shaped handle. In recent years, kettlebells have skyrocketed in popularity. Use of kettlebells in reality television programs, adoption by celebrities, and integration of kettlebells in wildly popular CrossFit curricula account for the growth in kettlebell popularity.
Barbells, particularly dumbbells (i.e., barbells with short handles) previously dominated the exercise weight market. Many individuals and gyms own many dumbbells, which remain entirely effective, but not ideal for kettlebell exercises.
A lightweight, cost-effective device that adapts to existing dumbbells to provide a kettlebell style handle is needed. The device should be easy to use and ergonomic, securely grip the dumbbell handle, and resist unintended dislodging.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.